Heart's Desires
by Tropical-Breeze95
Summary: An outcast, who seeks friendship. Desires nothing more than to have a friend, but what happens when a certain wish makes her regret it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; I only own this story :)

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fiction, so I hope you like it ^^

Summary: An outcast, who seeks friendship. Desires nothing more than to have a friend, but what happens when a certain wish makes her regret it?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Heart's Desires

Chapter 1

The Wish

"Alright class, I expect you to have finished the homework by next Monday. Have a nice weekend." The teacher called, dismissing the class. While the students cleared up their decks and departed the classroom, leaving only the teacher and a student left in the room.

The girl hastily packed her bag before hurrying off out of the classroom and quickly said her goodbye to the teacher as she too departed.

She glanced at the pair in front of her who were giggling and sharing gossip between themselves, and couldn't help but feel slightly envy of their friendship.

What made her so different from the others? Why didn't anyone want to be her friend?

Many thoughts similar to those questions lingered in her mind as she gave one last spare glimpse at the _still _giggling girls until she reluctantly walked in the other direction, where her house was located.

'I wonder if Karin's home...' Sakura's thoughts trailed off, inwardly grimacing as images of Karin immediately appeared in her mind. Her sister was the main reason that had ruined her chances of gaining any friends in school, not that Sakura would ever admit to Karin herself.

She didn't feel like getting abused for merely being foolish.

Sighing, Sakura's attention changed to her now shortened hair. And gently pulled a strand of hair between her index finger and thumb, she missed her long hair but didn't really have a choice in the matter when Karin had suddenly decided that it needed cutting.

What did she ever do to deserve such a monster of a sister anyway?

Although she had always attempted of wishing that she was never related to that _she_ devil, but sadly they were just wasted efforts.

She could faintly see her house at the other end of the street, and couldn't spot her father's car and assumed that he was still held up in work.

It wasn't like Sakura despised her father, it was just he –along with her mother believe anything their little _good _Karin tells them. It was almost like they favourited that bitch over her, oh if they only _knew _what she really did then maybe that would wipe their sickening pride of her away.

They basically treated her as if she wasn't even _their _daughter and preferred to call Karin the beloved daughter.

"Sakura you loser, _hurry up_!" Karin shouted impatiently, her voice sounding like a screeching banshee.

"Coming," Sakura muttered, as her pace quickened towards her house. And stepped inside, noticing that Karin was dressed in a short black _witchy _dress.

"Now Sakura, I'm off to a party. Just tell the parents that I'm going to a sleepover or something stupid like that." Karin instructed, adding more lip-gloss onto her lips before smiling at her reflection in the mirror.

"Sure." Sakura replied dryly, inwardly celebrating that Karin was leaving tonight.

Karin gave one last glance at the mirror before grabbing her satin red bag and headed straight for the door and opened it before looking back, "Oh and don't forget Sakura you have to finish my homework for tomorrow, ta, ta Sakura _dearest_." She sneered, as she turned back and slammed the door shut.

Leaving behind a slightly depressed Sakura, who didn't bother to give it a second thought as she walked upstairs towards her bedroom before opening the door and dropping her heavy book filled bag onto the tiled floor and fell on her back on top of the soft bed covers as she momentarily closed her eyes in attempt to block out the fact that she was the person who had to suffer this life.

She stayed in that position for a few moments before a knock was heard, instantly making Sakura alert on whoever was at the door.

"Miss Sakura, dinner's ready."

Said girl grumbled as she pushed herself up and straighten her red shirt before walking out of the room and back downstairs in the direction of the dining room.

"Oh Sakura, where's Karin?" Sakura's mother questioned when the pink haired girl sat down, which resulted in Sakura somehow managing to suppress a twitch.

"She mentioned that she was going to a friend's house." Sakura answered, biting some pasta off her fork.

"Aww that's a shame, I was hoping we could've gone shopping." Her mother pouted, as she reluctantly popping some food into her mouth.

"Don't worry dear; you can arrange to go shopping another time with our precious Karin." Sakura's father spoke, a smile tugging at the end of his lips.

Sakura subconsciously bit her lip as tears threatened to pour out, did they seriously just ignore her on purpose? Did it always have to be about Karin?

"So, Sakura—"

"Yes, mother?" Sakura said eagerly, hoping that she would be inviting her to go shopping in Karin's place.

"Aren't you going to leave? You've already finished your food." She stated frostily, flipping her hair around as she send a smile at her husband.

Sakura felt a stab through her chest as she stood up and hurried out of the room, not bothering to even utter a goodbye as the tears broke out and started streaming down her cheeks.

Once she had opened her door, she banged it shut before falling on her bed as the tears continued to pour out.

She sniffed as she lay on her bed for an unknown period of time before bothering to get up and get ready for the slumber that was threatening to take over as she headed towards her connecting bathroom.

She returned back with a toothbrush in her mouth and picked up a random set of sleeping clothes before heading back to the bathroom to change.

A few minutes passed, and the door opened to reveal a rather sleepy looking Sakura as she managed to stumble onto the warm looking bed, and layed on her back before closing her eyes.

And spoke clearly, hoping that this would come true.

"_I wish I had friends that liked me for me."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N 2: Hey again, if you read the story until now :)

So I hope that you guys liked this, and please review! Go easy on me though, this is my first fiction ^^

But I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism!

Thanks for reading!

~Tropical-Breeze


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Only this story! ^^

Recap: 

_A few minutes passed, and the door opened to reveal a rather sleepy looking Sakura as she managed to stumble onto the warm looking bed, and layed on her back before closing her eyes._

_And spoke clearly, hoping that this would come true._

"_I wish I had friends that liked me for me."_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Heart's Desires;**

**Chapter 2**

**Old Friends**

-

-

-

xXx

Beep...Beep..._Beep_..._Beep..._

Sakura groaned as she hastily pressed the snooze button of her alarm clock before rolling over to the side of the bed, hoping that sleep would overcome her as she snuggled deeper into her covers.

"Miss Sakura, I've brought you breakfast." A soft voice called from the door, instantly waking up the sleepy girl who had muffled incoherent words into her pillow. She rolled over onto her back and gently rubbed her eyes, before responding to the maid. "Wait, I'll go downstairs!"

Sakura faintly heard a shuffle of footsteps, "B-But Miss Sakura, I'm suppose to bring you breakfast." The rosette couldn't suppress a yawn as it escaped her lips, knowing that she was too tired to argue on the matter "Alright then, come in."

The maid carefully pushed the door forward, before walking inside the room with the tray in hand that was filled with a variety of different foods that were surprisingly her favourites. There were plates filled with French toast, maple syrup covered pancakes, chocolate chip muffins and a steaming cup of tea.

She subconsciously licked her lips at the sight, as she sat up so that the maid could place the tray upon her awaiting lap.

"Miss Sakura, is there anything else you need of me?" The maid inquired, as she nervously picked at her frilly apron.

Said girl stopped chewing her toast, to glance up to the timid maid. "No, you've done enough for me." Sakura grinned, as she carried on with her food and didn't notice the faint blush that spread across the maid's face.

"O-Oh, okay...if you're sure..." She trailed off, while she watched the girl finish the food until a couple of seconds later –it was _all _gone.

Sakura wiped her mouth with her tissue, before placing it back onto the tray. "Seriously, it's fine." She answered, a smile tugging at the ends of her lips. She sniffed for a minute, before wondering what the time was. It seemed early, from what she had gathered from one glance from her window. Dark gray clouds hovered around the sky; it was probably going to rain later on.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me what time it is?" Sakura inquired, as she stood up from her messy bed and stretched.

"Of course Miss Sakura, it's 11:45—"

"Wait! _What?" _Sakura cried, before frantically dashing towards her bathroom with a hasty _slam_.

The startled maid sighed, some things _never _change. And calmly walked over to the wardrobe and picked out an outfit before stepping back over to the bed and settled down the outfit.

'3...2...1' She mentally counted, and soon after Sakura emerged from the steaming bathroom as she clinged to the towel around her body. A grateful expression rested upon her face when she noticed the outfit layed on the bed, she quickly grabbed the clothing before returning back to the bathroom.

The maid smiled, as she picked up the abandoned tray before departing from the room.

"Thank you—"Sakura began, as she stepped out of the bathroom, thinking that the maid would still be there but it seemed that she had already left. She shrugged it off before picking up her bag, then stepped out of the room.

Sakura skipped down the stairs, grabbed her coat from the hook then twisted the door open before softly shutting it behind her. Missing the maid's call for her, "_Wait_ Miss Sakura! Don't forget your umbrella—"She stopped, as Sakura was nowhere in sight. She sighed before getting back to her work.

"Never mind then," She softly mumbled.

xXx

"Dammit." Sakura cursed loudly, as she stepped into the pouring rain and immediately pulled on her hood before hurrying towards her desired destination. She felt a pang of regret that she had forgotten the most vital item that was used in this weather condition, a _bloody _stupid umbrella.

Sakura could've sworn that her maid mentioned _something _along the lines of needing an umbrella before she had left, but reluctantly shrugged off the thought –no point in feeling guilty by her absentminded foolishness.

She quickened her pace as she felt the raindrops getting worse as they fell messily around the street, easily creating small puddles that Sakura struggled to avoid, inwardly cursing herself for being _stupid _enough for forgetting the umbrella.

But the entire angry aura that surrounded her for the past moment instantly vanished once she could just about see the café in sight, and a smile broke out of her previously distressed face.

"Thank _goodness_."She sighed in relief, as she was at the entrance and could finally sit in her favourite _dry _hangout. She was just about to twist open the door when she heard a voice in the near distance, and could've sworn he was calling her name.

She stood there for a moment, waiting to hear the faint voice again. But, it had seemed that she had been hearing things _again. _Sakura shrugged it off before entering the _thankfully_ warm and mostly _dry _café.

She wandered over to her usual spot, and took a sit as she briefly glanced through the menu.

"Sakura-chan?"

'There's that _stupid _voice again' Sakura thought, annoyed that the imaginary voice that made any appearance.

"Sakura-chan, I can _see _you."

'Why is the voice getting nearer?' Sakura frowned, confused by the strangely _familiar _voice.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the menu was previously placed in her hands were _rudely _snatched away from her grasp.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Sakura demanded, as she glared at the figure that was _way _taller than her.

"Sakura-chan!" He cried a grin plastered across his face before developing her into a bear hug.

"Who-are-you?" Sakura gasped out through quick breathes, who was this...stranger randomly hugging her?

The guy loosened his hold on the bewildered girl and glanced at her, "Don't you remember me Sakura-chan? I told you I'd come back!"

Sakura blinked at him, before slowly shaking her head. "Uh...no?"

He blinked back at her; as the grin reappeared and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Heh, you're so cute Sakura-chan."

Sakura came back to her senses the moment he touched his lips on her forehead, and attempted to push him away.

"Who are you?" Sakura continued to glare at the guy.

He chuckled for a moment before whispering in her ear, "I'm Naruto-_kun, _remember?"

xXx

-

-

-

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hello again! Hope you liked this chapter!

My reviewers; ~

Saku-Chan9876 & himeko63 (: Thanks for reviewing guys!

Please review! I'd love to hear from you guys ^^

~Tropical-Breeze


End file.
